


Making Assumptions

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-10
Updated: 2008-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Making Assumptions

Title: Making Assumptions  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Challenge: Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s prompt #135: Nightstand.  
Warning(s): None.  
A/N: Snape seeks clarification.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Making Assumptions

~

Upon waking alone, Severus slammed the drawer of the nightstand. The noise brought Harry running. “Everything all right?”

Off-kilter, Severus scowled. “I was trying to locate a spare toothbrush.”

Harry smiled. “In the nightstand?”

Severus flushed. “I found this,” he snapped, holding up a newspaper, his face adorning the cover.

Harry blushed yet held Severus’ gaze. “When I saw that I couldn’t resist keeping it,” he admitted.

“Am I to assume...” Severus swallowed hard, “...that this signifies a desire for more than just a one night stand?”

Harry smiled and crossed the room. “Good assumption,” he whispered before kissing Severus.

~


End file.
